Dan Episode 25
The twenty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. Clackey must overcome his dislike of Kajitsu to protect her from Leon. Summary Kenzo is in the midst of battle with Leon. He is defeated, as he was unprepared for Leon's multi-colored deck. Flashing back to the Violet crew's arrival in the green world, Magisa is glad that Kajitsu will likely be able to recover. Zungurii is less content, wondering why they're not going to destroy the green Horizon Ladder. Magisa explains that this would be too dangerous, as Kajitsu is linked to it. Zungurii still seems discontent, but goes off to make curry. Clackey himself is wondering why everyone is making such a big deal over Kajitsu. Once everyone sits down to eat, Kajitsu states that Zungurii's curry wouldn't be good for her. She requests something sweeter. Mai, Kenzo and Zungurii decide to go and look for something she can eat, dragging the reluctant Clackey out as well. Meanwhile, Leon, who brought Brustom along with him, is able to locate Kajitsu. Zungurii and Kenzo climb up a tree, to gather honey. While there, Kenzo asks Zungurii why everyone is so interested in Dan. He acknowledges that Dan is strong, but so is he, so he doesn't get the big deal. Zungurii says it's because Dan is stupid. He can only think about helping other people. He always fights without worrying about himself. Zungurii explains that this is what he likes about Dan, so he wants to fight in Dan's place. Mai and Clackey, meanwhile, are looking for sweet plants. While Mai thinks about whether or not the flowers are poisonous, Clackey complains that all that matters is they're sweet, comparing Kajitsu to a beetle. Mai is surprised that Clackey isn't into Kajitsu, but he says he doesn't like mysterious girls, and doesn't see why they have to help Kajitsu. Mai argues that it's because she bears Mother Core's light. However, Clackey states that she's still the enemy's sister, and he can't forgive Yuuki. He thinks that Mai sounds too much like Dan, trying to defend her still. Finally, Mai tells Clackey that if he hates Kajitsu, then he just shouldn't come with them. Mai returns to the Violet by herself. The honey that Zungurii found was helpful, and they were able to make pancakes for Kajitsu. Clackey is still out in the forest, thinking about the Mimi village and why he can't forgive Kajitsu. Leon and Brustom land soon after, and declare that Yuuki is a suspect of treason against Otherworld King. Therefore, they've come to take back Mother Core. Mai challenges Leon, in order to protect Kajitsu. Clackey notices that the gate has been opened. Mai is defeated, but Kenzo makes his attempt next. Back to present time, Kajitsu asks Kenzo to borrow his deck. She is willing to try if she can use green, as she doesn't want to be returned, and burden Yuuki. However, Clackey then arrives, and declares that he'll be the one to battle Leon. Dan, in the meantime, is making his way to the Wisdom Gate with Yuuki. Yuuki promises that he'll really get to meet Otherworld King this time. However, he states that if Dan wins, he'll be the new Otherworld King, and asks if he's prepared to rule. Dan says he'll think about that when he wins. That the only reason he's here is to defeat Otherworld King. During the battle, while Clackey is keeping up, he is confused by Leon's playing. He wonders if Leon is trying to deceive him. However, Leon says that he can't deceive someone who is already lost. Clackey realizes that this is true. If he dislikes Kajitsu, he doesn't know what he's fighting for. He starts to wonder what Dan would do. He comes to the conclusion that Dan wouldn't just let someone suffer. He doesn't need any deep reason for it. Clackey then declares that all girls are his babe, so it's his mission to protect them. He summons The ArcAngelia Isfiel and is able to finally win with a magic combo. Leon is forced to retreat. After the battle, Mai thanks Clackey for finally understanding, and protecting Kajitsu. Clackey states that now his eyes are opened, and he'll definitely protect her. He tells Kajitsu she can start calling him "brother" now, but she bluntly rejects him. Although all seems well, Magisa suspects that maybe Leon lost on purpose. Mai agrees that they shouldn't let their guard down. In fact, Leon put a tracking device on Kenzo's bag. Featured Card The ArcAngelia Isfiel. It can use magic at no cost when it attacks. Then, it can activate the same effect again. Matches Kenzo vs. Leon Turn ??? (Leon): -Leon attacks with Block-Golem. Kenzo takes his last life. Winner: Leon Clackey vs. Leon Turn 5 (Leon): -On Clackey's field is an exhausted Gremly and The Fairy Tanya. On Leon's field is Ashtal and Hellscorpio. He has four lives. -Leon brings Ashtal and Hellscorpio to LV2. -Leon attacks with Hellscorpio. Clackey takes a life. Four lives remain. -Leon attacks with Ashtal. Clackey takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 6 (Clackey): -Clackey summons The Angelia Cherubim. With its effect when summoned, he reveals a card for each yellow symbol on his field. Among them is a magic card, Royal Potion, so he adds it to his hand. -Clackey attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Leon takes a life. Three lives remain. -Clackey attacks with Gremly. He uses Royal Potion to refresh it. Leon takes a life. Two lives remain. -Clackey attacks again with Gremly. In flash timing, Leon uses Holy Elixir. He adds a life, bringing it to three. Leon takes a life for Gremly's attack. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Leon): -Leon summons The HellSacred Gungnir. Next, he uses Bloody Coffin to destroy Gremly. Turn 8 (Clackey): -Clackey summons The ArcAngelia Isfiel. He brings Cherubim to LV2. -Clackey attacks with Cherubim. Leon takes a life. One life remains. -Clackey attacks with Isfiel. Leon blocks with Ashtal. In flash timing, he uses another Holy Elixir, bringing his life to two. He uses Ashtal's core, depleting it. Turn 9 (Leon): -Leon summons The IceBeast Mam-Morl. -Leon attacks with Mam-Morl. Clackey takes a life. Two lives remain. -Leon attacks with Hellscorpio. Clackey takes a life. One life remains. -Leon attacks with The HellSacred Gungnir. Clackey blocks with The Fairy Tanya. In flash timing, he uses Archaic Smile. The battle ends without BP being compared. In Leon's flash timing, he uses Chivalry. Mam-Morl and Gungnir are refreshed. Turn 10 (Clackey): -Clackey brings Isfiel to LV2 and Cherubim and Tanya to LV3. -Clackey attacks with Isfiel. Leon blocks with Mam-Morl. He uses Wing Boots to ignore the block, thus taking one of Leon's lives. One life remains. Because of Isfiel's effect, Clackey can use the magic again. He activates Wing Boots on Cherubim. Next, with Isfiel's Holy Life, one of his lives is restored. He now has two. -Clackey attacks with Cherubim. Leon is forced to take his last life. Winner: Clackey Cards Used Purple BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS06-097: Bloody Coffin BS07-010: Ashtal White BS03-X10: The IceBeast Mam-Morl BS06-103: Chivalry BS06-105: Holy Elixir BS08-031: The HellSacred Gungnir Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-106: Royal Potion BS06-051: Gremly BS06-109: Archaic Smile SD02-005: The Angelia Cherubim SD02-016: Wing Boots BS07-X27: The ArcAngelia Isfiel Blue BS06-065: Block-Golem Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Leon- Atsuchi Miyauchi *Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino Main Staff *Script: Tatsuo Higuchi *Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe *Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Gallery DanEp25.jpg Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan